Reconstruction Chapter 6
Chapter 6 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction aired on July 8, 2008 as the 116th episode overall. Synopsis At the base where Church was stationed, South Dakota and Delta are trapped by The Meta in South's collapsing Domed Energy Shield. South, seeking only self-preservation, orders Delta to store himself in a portable component, intending to abandon him alongside her shield enhancement in order to buy time for her escape. Washington, Church, and Caboose arrive on two mongooses, and South is wounded by Caboose to prevent her escape. When Church learns that The Meta takes armor enhancements from other Freelancers, he reasons that it may also have Wyoming's Time Distortion enhancement from the ship at Outpost 17-B. He quickly fires a rocket launcher at the Meta, who stops time to avoid the shot. The Meta is about to shoot Washington when its armor shorts, ending the time distortion and forcing it to flee. Figuring the Meta is taking refuge to repair itself, the group decides to find the Meta before it can be fully functional again. Delta, citing South's severe wounds, is implanted in Caboose. Once there, he informs Washington of South's intention to abandon him in order to escape, reminds Washington of her previous betrayal, and reveals that South's brother North suffered a similar fate. Under Delta's advice, Washington executes South via a pistol shot to the head. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Director: Dear Chairman. Fade in to some rocky terrain, with Meta shooting at South inside a round, translucent shield Director: The Meta is nothing more than an entity seeking to increase its power, in these confusing days after the war. From my perspective, that seems to be a very common occurrence at the moment. South: Delta, report. Delta: Your suit's energy reserves are nearly depleted. The shield will not- South: How much longer? Delta: The Meta will breach our barrier within sixty seconds. I suggest that you prepare your grenades while I divert power from your armor's non-essential systems. South: No. Delta: You have a better plan? South: Keep the shield up as long as you can. When it starts to falter, transfer yourself to the storage unit. Delta: I think I would be more useful in my current state. South: I'll dump my shield generator at the same time. There's no way that thing can resist the both of you. Delta: You are... abandoning me? South: It's my best chance to get out of this. Delta: South, protocol violations aside, this seems to be a very short term solution. The Meta will only grow more powerful by integrating me in to- South: Program override, acknowledge last directive. Delta: Acknowledged. Preparing storage unit. South: Get ready. Delta: Shield failure in five, four- South: Get ready to eject. Delta: Three- South: Transfer to storage. Delta: Two- South: On my mark- Delta: One. South: Now! A grenade goes off at the perimiter of the shield, and Church, Caboose and Washington come over the hill in two jeeps Washington: There they are! Delta: New targets encountered. Washington: Don't let it get near her! The vehicles all crash and are abandoned and people start firing at each other, with Washington behind a rock and Church and Caboose behind a wall Washington: And don't let her get away! Church: Her? Isn't she a Freelancer like you? Washington: Yeah, just don't let her leave! Church: Okay! Caboose! Caboose: Hello. Church: Hey, see that purple one? She's on our team. You should help her. Caboose: Okay! Caboose stands up and shoots South South: Ah, my stomach! Delta: Alarm, friendly fire! Caboose: Um, she got in the way when I was trying to help her. Church: Okay we're good! Meta walks forward and goes invisible. Wash joins Caboose and Church behind the wall Washington: Damn. It's gone invisible. I just said that Washington: Keep an eye on your motion trackers, and watch your perimeters, look for a shimmer. Church: It turned invisible? What is this thing? Washington: It takes the equipment of other Freelancers, it must have picked up cloaking from Tex. Church: Wait a second, any equipment? Washington: Yes! Why? Church: Shit, Wyoming. Cover me! Church jumps the wall and runs forward Washington: What? Wyoming? Caboose, cover him. Grab those spike grenades. Church: No! Don't let Caboose help me! The Meta decloaks to fire very large shells at Church Church: There it is! Hey! How 'bout a little help out here? Washington: On it. Caboose! Toss that grenade! Caboose throws the grenade right in to the wall, where it sticks for a few seconds for dramatic effect Washington: That was the worst throw, ever. Of all time. Caboose: Not my fault, someone put a wall in my way. Washington and Caboose both jump the wall as the grenade goes off, propelling them higher, at the same time as Church fires a rocket at the Meta's head before the Meta freezes time. The Meta backs away from the rocket, walks over underneath Wash and pulls his pistol and aims at him, then suffers some kind of electrical charge and time resumes as he exits Washington: What? Where did it go, what happened? Caboose: You don't remember? You threw a grenade that landed in between us. But don't worry, I saved you. Church: It used Agent Wyoming's stupid time thing from the ship! What's wrong with you, why didn't you tell us it could use equipment? Washington: Why didn't you tell me that Wyoming was on the ship? Caboose: And why didn't someone give me something to yell about!? South: Mmm, ah... (continues to groan) Washington: Delta, are you here? Delta: Affirmative, I am undamaged. However Agent South is seriously wounded. May I suggest moving me to a new host. Washington: Roger that. I don't trust her anyway. One of you two take him. Church: Um... I don't think that I can- Caboose: I'll do it! I like meeting new people. Caboose walks over and kneels next to her, and the A.I. jumps to him Washington: Delta, what happened? Delta: I agree with the simulation trooper. The Meta has most likely acquired both a temporal distortion unit, and an A.I. capable of running it. In this case, Gamma. Washington: Well, why didn't it kill us then? Delta: I am sorry, but I do not have enough data to formulate an answer. I think we should simply be happy it is gone. Church: That makes sense to me. Caboose: I also agree with the glowing person. Everyone else sees the glowing person, right? Delta: It is possible the Meta has been injured in some way, and is retreating to repair itself. Washington: So, if we can find it before it does, we may actually stand a chance of beating it. Church: Either way, I don't think we should be hanging around here. Washington: Then let's get moving. South: I can-, I can't walk on my own. Washington: Well I guess you'd better start crawling. If you think I'm leaving you here to escape you've got another thing coming. Delta: Agent Washington, if I may. Before you arrived, South attempted to turn me over to the Meta, to save herself. Washington: Really. Delta: Much like she wounded you to escape in our previous encounter with it. And as I have learned, in our travels, her brother North suffered a similar fate. Washington: What a team player. Delta: It is highly probable that she will turn on us again soon, and in her current physical state, she will only hamper our progress. Washington: What are you suggesting? Delta: That we do not allow her to hamper our progress. Washington: Okay. Washington loads his pistol and aims it at South South: Oh come on, Wash. What're you gonna do, shoot- Wash shoots her right in the face Washington: Yes. Good suggestion. Delta: You're welcome. Church: Dude, you guys are some cold mother fuckers. Caboose: I just want everyone to know that I have no problems walking. And I take full responsibility for the grenade incident. Video thumb|384px|left References Category:Episodes Category:Reconstruction